Stranded
by ClassicBeauty23
Summary: Jerry has lost his witness. He must send his best team to go find him in Turks and Caicos. That team: Sam Swarek and Andy McNally. Everything you know up until "Girlfriend of the Year" stands true. Couple: Sam Swarek and Andy McNally. COMPLETELY AU.


Stranded

Summary: Jerry has lost his witness. He must send his best team to go find him in Turks and Caicos. That team: Sam Swarek and Andy McNally. Everything you know up until "Girlfriend of the Year" stands true. Couple: Sam Swarek and Andy McNally. COMPLETELY AU.

Rating: T

Word Count: 2,648

Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue or its characters.

Chapter 1: Preface

Sam watches as he sees Jerry slide into the break room. It can only mean one thing. A slip up has occurred for the detective. Jerry even shows a smile.

"Barber." Sam stirs his coffee a little. Looks to find Jerry still smiling, to his dismay.

"I need a little a favor." Jerry makes sure 'little' is pronounced perfectly.

Sam stares unmoved, "And what would that be?"

He already has a long day ahead of him. A gas station robbery that he thinks the manager himself did. He needs Nash and McNally to sort through the shreds of paper he picked up on the scene.

Jerry leans against the coffee station, "I kinda," pauses for a long while, "Lost my witness."

Sam eyes go wide, "Which witness?"

Jerry scratches the back of his neck, "Larry Nelson."

Larry Nelson gave the division all information on a gang case. He was a big time player. Begged and begged to be let out of jail.

"Nelson, wow." It's all Sam can think of to not make Jerry feel so bad.

Jerry nods, "Intel says he's flooded to Turks and Caicos."

He makes it sound like the best place in the world to be.

Sam immediately gets where he's going. "Nope. No way."

Jerry stands straight up. "Come on, Sammy, a nice getaway to the Caribbean. What more could you want?"

Sam flails his hands a little, "I don't know Barber. Not to have to go to the Caribbean to get your witness."

"Come on, I already got Charlie getting the plane ready."

And Charlie flew a police aircraft when things got messy, like right now. Sam wanted no part in it.

"Jerry-"

Jerry would beg if he had to. "Come on Sammy. Do me this one solid," thought for a minute, "I'll by your drinks at the Penny for a month." When that didn't satisfy Sam, "A year."

Sam thinks for a moment, "What all do you need?"

Jerry knew he wouldn't say no. "All I need is for you to go get Larry for me. Kinda be sly like your undercover. You'll be back to Toronto and your blues before you know it." Jerry pats Sam on the back.

Sam shakes his head, "Fine. I'll do it."

Jerry did a victory dance to himself, "Thank you."

Sam held up his hand to stop Jerry from anymore obnoxious things, "Your welcome."

Sam was about to step out of the room before he heard Jerry say, "No worries, McNally is coming with you."

~0~0~0~

"An island getaway with Swarek. What could be more fun?" Traci looked over to Andy who was diligently focusing on paperwork.

Andy averted her eyes to Traci, "Yea, thanks to your boyfriend."

Traci shrugged, "Not my fault you're the only one who passed retraining"

Andy agreed, "I know. Now I have to take a vacation with my TO."

Traci turned in her chair, "The TO whom I may add is on ice."

Andy nodded, like 'duh,' "And he'll be staying on ice."

Andy watches as Sam walks past her talking to Jerry. Clearly about Larry Nelson. She'd been briefed a little on what they were supposed to do, but she'd have to ask Sam more questions when they were alone. How she was dreading this trip.

"McNally," she heard Sam's' gruff voice across the room, "Bests' office in five."

"Okay, sir."

Traci shook her head with a little laugh, "This should be interesting."

Andy stood up from her desk, "Shut up."

~0~0~0~

They'd been given the okay by Best to go home for an hour and pick up some luggage. Sam had driven her to her house, a nice gesture for him. He then managed to come up to her place and sit in her living room while she packed.

"What all did you pack?" She yelled from her bedroom.

Sam looked around at her living room. One picture, which was a little sideways, that annoyed him a little. Everything else seemed to still be in boxes, which she'd told him she'd been living here for four months. He guesses she's spent a lot of time with Callaghan then. Doesn't settle all that well with him, while thinking about it.

"Oh, you know, a toothbrush, some clothes, the basic essentials to life." And he's a little bit testy with her, but he's a bit pissed to be taking a vacation with her. All he's really getting at.

She rolls her suitcase into the living room, "I think I'm good."

He stands up, "You sure?"

She rolls the suitcase to the side of the couch for it to lean up against. "Actually, will need baggies for security. They just don't let anything through these days."

He looks at her with a funny expression, "You do know we are only going with Charlie right?"

She scrunches her nose, "Whose Charlie?"

He closes his eyes for a moment already getting a headache, "The pilot for us when we take trips like this."

She gets it, "So no security?"

He nods, "No security."

She brings some baggies just in case; she'll organize on the plane. "Well I guess I'm ready."

She's about to grab her suitcase, when he grabs it before her. "I got it."

She stares for a moment longer than she should. Cause they're about to embark on trip together. And they've never really spent that much alone time together. Besides everyday in a car, but that was different. That was their job. And while this was their job, it was still a lot different.

"Thanks." She finally says as she makes her way for the door.

He holds it open for her, "No problem, partner."

And the way he says partner annoys her much more than it should.

~0~0~0~

They're about to board the plane when she sees Luke making his way to the tarmac. And this was a surprise. She wasn't used to him taking time off work.

He jogs over to her in his suit. "Just got done with court. Heard about your little trip."

And she knows where Sam is concerned he's always a little tenser with her. She watches as Luke eyes Sam talking to Jerry.

She nods, "Should be back in no time, though."

He leans down to whisper in her ear, "Don't have to much fun."

She smiles a bit, "Promise."

He leans down to kiss her. And she still has not said one word to him about the night of the blackout. The night where she went to Sam's house and basically pushed Sam against the door. Her and Sam hadn't even talked about it. He merely told her 'it was what it was' which definitely got under her skin.

She backs away from Luke, because she's on the job now and something inside of her really doesn't want to parade around in front of Sam. She's pretty sure she's just a really messed up person.

She watches Luke wave before he turns around to head back to his car.

She comes between Jerry and Sam who are still talking about Nelson. Jerry looks over like he's glad she's finally joined them.

"Alright, so basically I just need you two to go to this address," he gives Sam a piece of paper, "And get my guy."

Sam looks up, "A three hour flight for this."

And Andy knows Sam hates to fly so this is big for him.

Jerry nods, "Yep. And here is your hotel information." Gives Sam another piece of paper before adding, "Just stay under the radar."

Sam nods, "Got it boss."

Jerry shakes both of their hands, "Have fun you two."

~0~0~0~

It's them and Charlie on the plane and it's a little plane. She already can see Sam tensing from the other side. Breathing in and out more than he ever usually would.

She gets out some gum, "You okay?"

Sam looks straight ahead, "I hate flying."

And that she could tell, "Just relax."

He snorts, "I'd just rather be on the ground."

She puts her feet up on the chair that's next to him. They're staring straight at each other her on one side, he on the other.

"Wouldn't we all?" She says a little snottier than she should.

He stares. "Got a job to do though."

And he compartmentalized a lot is what she's figured out. "Yep." She pops the 'p.'

They don't speak after that.

~0~0~0~

He wakes up suddenly because he feels his chair shaking. He thinks its in his dreams, but its most definitely not because he sees Andy across from him asleep.

He unbuckles his seat belt to go talk to Charlie. Holds on to the other three rows of seats because turbulence is definitely occurring.

"What's the deal?" Sam looks straight ahead and notices a lot darker sky than when they first started flying.

Charlie who was a bigger guy, but always composed looked back a little at him. "Everything is fine-"

He couldn't finish his sentence though because the turbulence this time was so bad, Charlie had managed to hit his head on the steering wheel. Sam had luckily caught on to the co-pilots chair before going down himself. And this wasn't good.

"Sam?" He hears Andy yell from the cabin.

Sam was too busy to respond though because their pilot was completely out of it. And he wished he'd taken flying lessons at this moment in time.

There's another wave of turbulence before the whole cabin goes black.

He squints to help his eyes adjust to the darkness. He notices the lights on the ground to the cabin lighting up. He immediately goes back to see how Andy is doing.

"Andy." It comes out a lot more worried than he wants it to be. He needs to regain composure.

She looks up from the chair she's holding onto to find Sam making his way over to her, "Sam."

A wave of relief hits him, but he needs to figure out how to not panic more than he is.

Andy looks around realizing all the air masks have come down, "Sam we need to jump."

And she must be crazier than he originally thought, "What?"

She stumbles a little when the plane shakes again, "We have to jump."

Sam looks around. Not sure if Charlie is still alive or not, but he knows that he has to get him and Andy out of this situation.

He thinks for a moment, "Okay, go check on Charlie."

She looks confused, "What?"

He uses his TO voice, "Charlie, the pilot. Go check on him."

She nods before carefully making her way to the front of the plane. Before she can move past Sam he takes a hold of her arm. Her eyes go to his.

"We'll be fine." He stares like he means it.

She shakes her head and feels her ponytail go up and down, "Of course."

He lets her go. He decides that if they're going to jump, he might as well get her baggies out of her bag and put some necessities in them. Toothpaste, some food he's packed, maybe an extra shirt for them. He doesn't know, but he's about to have to jump out of plane and he isn't all that happy.

He notices Andy making her way back to the back of the plane, shaking her head to Charlie not being okay.

The shit has really hit the fan today he decides.

He stuffs the extra things into his jeans and watches as she's now opened the 'exit' door.

She gasps, because that is a long jump into water. She tenses.

She feels Sam come up next to her, "McNally, we're jumping."

She looks over, "I thought you were afraid of heights." She has to scream because the wind is so loud.

He takes her hand, the most contact they've had since the blackout, "I am, but I'm not going to let us die."

She doesn't have time to think because he's pulling her out of the plane.

~0~0~0~

She opens her eyes. She's on her back and she can feel all her muscles tensing.

She looks to her right to notice Sam is on his back as well. She's thankful he's there.

"Where are we?" She looks up to the sky, the completely blue, clear sky.

Sam opens his eyes, before coming to realization. He lifts himself off the grown faster than he's ever done so before. Looks around at the sand and the water that goes on for miles.

They were in a fucking plane crash. He will not panic in front of her though, because he's sure that whatever island they're on there has to be a hotel.

"I think," he spits some sand out of his mouth, "We're on an island."

She doesn't think she's heard him right, "What?"

And that's when it hits him, "We're stranded."

Author's Note: And this is crazy, but I hoped you liked it, maybe? (I just had to...). Alright ladies and gents, this is my crazy crazy idea. So yea, how did one come up with this? Pretty much watched a movie on Lifetime, yes that Lifetime, and I was like alright Andy and Sam I think need to try this. Of course, with a signature twist. Pretty much everything up until "Girlfriend of the Year" has happened, the rest is history. I know it's different, but I hoped you enjoyed it all the same. Don't know if this idea has been done yet in the Rookie Blue fandom. I haven't read fanfiction in so long that I am just not sure what stories are out there. I have, however, seen this done in other fandoms. So with that, I hope you all enjoyed. Please review to tell me whether or not I should continue!


End file.
